


Deadly Adventure Drama: Journeys of Killer Expedition Seafaring!

by MrEndOfTheWorld



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Golden Age of Piracy, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEndOfTheWorld/pseuds/MrEndOfTheWorld
Summary: An epic tale of adventure on the high seas, starting everyone from Pirates of the Caribbean!





	Deadly Adventure Drama: Journeys of Killer Expedition Seafaring!

It was a beautiful day for piracy on the high seas!

Captain Jack Sparrow looked out over the prow of his pirate ship, The Black Pearl. The wind propelled them along to their goal. 

“Yaar,” said Captain Jack.

Barbossa, Jack's first mate, looked over at him. Jack looked like a man prepared to plunder the high seas!

“Aye,” said Barbossa. 

A man walked up onto the deck, joining the two brave pirates. He was Will Turner, also a pirate in his own right. 

“Yo ho ho,” said Will Turner.

“And a bottle of rum!” said the girl who was on the ship and the love interest for Will Turner, but whose name I do not recall. I really only recall Will Turner's name because I just got done reading a “Pirates of the Caribbean” book to my kids, and Will's dad was in it, but the girl wasn't, and this is not well-researched. Hell, you're lucky I'm writing this sober.

Captain Jack Sparrow looked at Will Turner and suggestively smiled. “X marks the spot,” he purred seductively.

“Walk the plank!” replied Will Turner alluringly.

“Hoist the mainsail!” Barbossa chimed in.

“Swab the poop deck!” ordered Jack Sparrow.

Suddenly behind them, a British ship appeared! 

Staring through his spyglass, the commanding admiral saw the Black Pearl. The admiral immediately knew there were pirates aboard, and he had to capture them!

“Pip pip cheerio!” called out the admiral. 

“God save the Queen!” replied the lieutenant.

“Bangers and mash?” asked the ensign, who was also the ship's cook. 

The epic sea battle was about to begin!


End file.
